Talk:Team Unit Composition/@comment-108.249.169.66-20170128210823/@comment-212.67.156.142-20170201183138
During star rushes try to minimalise the number of failures (you can powelevel for a first week and then try it in the next etc.). You can do the dailies during the week and star rush on the weekends - star rushes need only about two day worth of stamina (assuming you can beat them first try), and this leaves you with ~12 days of farming stuff. Dont focus on farming silvers etc. during the star rush (or farming anything in the event missions) and focus on Dailies+Phalanx2+BaseScrambleII (or gather your forces to be able to defeat them). Dailies X and G have pretty comparable drops (and huge difficulty spike - X can be done with CCd teams, G requires specific AWd units), so I'd try to focus on having party good enough to beat all dailies with X difficulty (aside male trust items missions) Phalanx 2 requires ~3 usefull witches to farm, Dailies require pretty good CCd teams and BaseScrableII is hard AF to 3-star (possibly few awakened units, but I'm sure this wikia has an examples of beating it using silvers :P) - most of the people farmed Return To Ruins before BaseScrableII was a thing. Try to match unit class with fodder type whenever possible (feed soldiers to soldier etc.), and feed irons to your low-level units and bronzes to your high-level units to save gold (~irons 1-30, bronzes 30-40+). Mortimer is just a big chunk of meat that you can throw at your enemy and withdraw when she is close to die. About a Charlotte & Rika thing. Rika has pretty insane stats but cannot be healed. She is pretty usefull if you want to throw an extra unit as a panic unit but have your healer focused on other units (and when Rika is close to death simply withdraw her). She was a beast before AW&Rebalance was a thing, now you could most likely funnel the resouces elsewhere (to AWd units etc.) and be better this way. Charlotte is basically your only duelist. The best way you can explain Magic Fencers is "Valkyrie + Archer that deal magical (witch-like) damage when the skill is active". If you compare basic Charlotte and Kerry stats she is better in every regards, has better skill and can attack stuff with her ranged attack during melee downtime. The only major class difference other than what I've mentioned earlier is their cost. One bad thing about Charlotte is that she is super squishy. Both Kerry and other event MF - Horace, has +HP from affection, giving them ~50% more health just from that alone. Charlotte has more ATK and DEF but her health pool may be problematic. Charlotte skill turning her attack into magical damage is a huge pro, as it can be used to kill armored soldiers or other super hard to break thing just like witch would - and its their main niche - and that is why she isnt pure duelist either, but could be good enough (armor aside - she has 1400 health when Kerry can have 2000 and Mortimer 2400 - this makes her pretty bad 'panic' unit as she may need more babysitting to keep 3-star status than the other two units).